koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Gyūki
Gyūki are supernatural monsters found in legends and myths throughout Japan. Their forms and details of their habitats vary, but their consistent traits includes their poisonous breath and their hunger for human flesh. They lurk in deep water brooks to prey on bystanders or unwitting travelers. Koei titles prefer to follow the Heian period interpretation of their stature as imposing oxen demons. Copies of him and Dodomeki in the Warriors Orochi series serve as members within the Orochi forces. To unlock him in his debut, the player must collect 25 ingredients. They were only playable in the Versus and Survival modes for their debut. Musou Orochi Z allowed them to be playable in every mode. Gyuki can be unlocked as a playable character in Warriors Orochi 3 by viewing at least one ending. His height for the series is 340 cm (11'2"). Within the Harukanaru Toki no Naka de series, Gyūki are called Ushi-oni and are a common vengeful spirit for most of the games. Character Information Personality Not much of Gyūki's personality is not explored outside of battle in the first few games. He is shown being brutish, cruel and spiteful towards his enemies while fighting. In the third installment of the series though, while he does try to come off as tough to his new human allies, once having joined the coalition, it is shown he is actually one who is easily excitable and a tad hyper. In the Japanese script of the game when speaking he uses female pronouns and adjectives adding a slight air of innocence to his character. In Musou Orochi 2 Special Gyūki shares a bond with Rachel. Character Symbolism His fourth weapon is named after the place where departed souls live, Yomi-no-kuni. The place of the dead is known to have dead spirits and various monstrosities lying in wait. The second part of his weapon's name is a different name for Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi, Tsumugari-no-Tachi. It implies he wields the underworld's version of the divine blade, making a weapon capable of fearsome destruction. Voice Actors *Takahiro Fujimoto - Japanese voice Quotes :See also: Gyūki/Quotes *"Hahaha, I don't think you know what you're up against!" *"That's a mighty big club you got there. I could help you carry it." :"No, this is my smaller club, actually." ::~~Benkei and Gyūki; Warriors Orochi 2 PSP *"They say I need to help you humans in order to atone for my crimes. So I guess you'll be seeing a lot of me from now on!" :~~Gyūki after joining the coalition; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset : : A grab. If his fist connects, he slams his opponent on the ground twice before chucking them over his shoulder. : , : Mighty uppercut. : , , : Mighty overhead smash using both of his hands on the club. : , , , : Smashes his club's top onto the ground in front of him, emitting a fan of energy forward. : , , , , : A swing that sends a fireball forward. : , , , , , :Gyūki butts forward attack enemies on his path. : , , , , , : Swing to left, swing to the right, and a swing with both hands on the club that rises upwards. Follows with a double handed swing down and a thrust. Ends with a mighty swing that spins him around twice. : : Spins with his arms out. In his true musou version, he ends it by smashing the ground thrice. :Dashing : Lowers his horned head as he charges forward. Rises and shouts, emitting a fiery explosion. : , : Jumping double kick. Lands while legs are still extended. : , : Plummets to smash the ground with his legs. *'R1': A roar that dizzies nearby enemies. Horse Moveset : : horse rears its legs and smashes the ground with its front hoofs. : , , , , , : Series of swings to his right. : after any first four normal attacks: Pounds the ground with his club's top. : : Swings his club once as his horse stampedes forward while surrounded by a destructive energy. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Generates a large column of wind momentarily. :Triple Attack 2: Surrounds the user within a large tornado. :Triple Attack 3: Swings weapon fiercely enough to produce a ferocious cyclone. Fighting Style His moveset is slow, and mostly focuses on shockwaves. To compensate for its lack of speed, Gyūki has high defense which can withstand weak attacks that may interrupt its swings. Weapons :See also: Gyūki/Weapons Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Gyūki uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Choco Swirl *Strawberry Swirl *Skull Smasher Gallery Gyuki-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Downloadable original costume __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Warriors Orochi Characters